Endless love
by linnien
Summary: Bella is Tanya s mate, but Bella has a secret and a past. What will Tanya do?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

"Tala, we need to get ready for kindergarten!" I call to my daughter.

Yes, I, Isabella Swan has a 5 year old daughter. You see when Edward moved with his family I was having a really hard time trying to cope with their abandonment. I was going out and partying all the time. Drinking, smoking, trying to find someway to feel anything else besides that pain.

So one weekend, about 11 months after they left me, I was continuing my new routine of recklessness and followed the others in search of the parties where I ended up going to Port Angeles to party hard. Most of it was a blur as I tried to feel something but eventually found myself at the bar as always. After several drinks I got so drunk that I decided to go for a walk to get my head in the "game" again. I had to escape the loud music and unbearable heat to try and clear my head and actually hear myself think.

I don't remember where I was or how far I'd gone but suddenly there was this guy who grabbed a hold of me and pushed me to the ground. I don't remember much because I hit my head and I just didn't want to remember, but he raped me. I all I remember is that he left me there in that alley way and I stumbled back to my car and eventyally made it back home. 6 weeks later I found out I was pregnant and didn't know what to do.

I told my Dad and he was really supportive and caring considering the situation and the baby's conception. My mom, or should I say Rene.. well, she didn't want anything to do with the "dirty daughter" who got so drunk that somebody could rape her. She had been fed up with my behavior over the past few months anyway because of the reports she demanded from Charlie the baby was just the final straw.

So here I am in Denali, Alaska starting a new life with my daughter 5 years later. I couldn't explain what drew me to here, but there was just something saying that i needed to be here.

"Yes Mommy, I'm coming down now" My beautiful daughter laughs at me too excited about school to worry about being late. Tala has long hair curly brown hair similar to mine, blue eyes and the biggest smile ever. She looks a lot like me when I was little and not the father, which i am grateful for. She is like a little doll or my angel really because she is just so precious.

"There you are princess, are you ready now? Mommy needs to get to class" I smile at her while I scoop her up in my arms holding her close.

She looks up at me with a bright smile "yes".

After a lot of kisses and hugs and an I love you, I was on my way for my first class in college. I was taking several psychology classes because I planned on becoming a therapist or a counselor so I could work with rape victims when I finished with school. After my own struggles I wanted to help others who had gone through the same or were in similar situations and as a therapist I would be able to do that.

I entered the classroom and found a place to sit as people were coming in and finding they´re own places. As I was taking out my things I noticed this nice looking girl, she must have caught me staring because she made her way to my table and sat beside me. She looked at me for a long time before she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" My name is Melanie"

I just smiled politely "I'm Bella"

After a while our teacher for this semester came through the door and looked at all of us, almost sizing us up.

She stops completely when she looks at me and I can see her eyes going from a soft caramel color to almost black. The only thoughts in my head right now is that this is a vegetarian vampire and holy shit she is so absolutely gorgeous that i cant take my eyes of of her.

I can see almost every emotion in her dark eyes: longing, jealousy, happiness, lust, joy, and protectiveness.

I break the staring contest and look down at my book; i will not let her know that i know she´s a vampire.

"My name is Tanya Denali, and i will be your teacher for the semester. If you have any questions i will try my best to help. My office hours are from 8 to 5 from Monday to Friday. I am in search for an assistant this semester so if you are interested let me know" the last part she said looking straight in my eyes. I could feel my self starting to blush but that quickly stopped when i felt Melanie lean in to whisper in my ear.

"Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" she asked looking me up and down taking in my curves and chocolate curls.

"N-no" I stutter out all the while noticing my teachers gaze on me.

"Isn't that lucky for me then, you should go on a date with me Bella, You're a really hot and I want to get to know you more" she says while her hand rested on my knee.

I hear a loud banging coming from the front and I see Tanya looking at Melanie like she wants to rip her head out. once again those caramel eyes are almost pitch black but this time with rage and something else I didn't want to think about.

"What´s your name miss?" Tanya asked glaring at Melanie with such intensity and disdain the poor girl might disintegrate .

"M-Melanie" she stutters out wondering what she did wrong.

"Maybe you should try to pay attention to this class instead of flirting" Tanya snarls at her.

Then she turned her attention to me making me swallow.

"what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan" I say and instantly regret it because I can see the recognition in her eyes. Fuck! there goes my plan of pretending I don't know what or who she is.

Tanya lectured for half an hour her eyes never leaving me except when someone asked a question about the subject or possible assignments. When class is finally over I packed my bag ready to go pick up Tala when I was almost out the door Tanya called me back making my heart race a little faster at the question she might have.

"Miss swan please stay a while"

"What can i help you with miss Denali?" I asked nervously.

"There´s a lot you can help me with, but unfortunately we don't have the time for that now"

Oh god is she flirting with me? What the hell is going on her?

" I want you to be my teachers assistant for this semester" I stared at her in shock but all I can see in her eyes is hope, love, and lust.

I blush when I think about becoming close to this woman and I cant help myself for getting lost in her eyes.

Fuck, I am so screwed, I don't know how much screwed I actually am.

Then the best excuse pops in my head.

" I am sorry Miss Denali but I can't, I have a daughter that needs me and I don't have the time for being a teachers assistant right now" I say and silently pray that it will work…

"you have a daughter?!" she almost screams in my face. I look at her and I can see her eyes are almost black with jealousy.

"yes i have a daughter, she´s 5years old and her name is Tala" I stand my ground not afraid of this vamp when I came to my daughter.

"How the hell did that happen? please don't tell me Edward got you pregnant and left you? I will fucking kill that controlling shit faced brat!" She growls clenching her hands to keep from tearing up the room.

"No, its not Edwards, its somebody else's" I looked away from her not really wanting to think about it.

"Are you together with the father then?" she steps closer to me. I can smell her perfume and I get dizzy from it its an addicting floral scent and something else... snow? rain? I cant tell, I would need to get closer and I don't trust myself being so close to her. She smells so good though, god I want to kiss her.

"I need to go, I need to get Tala from school, Have a nice day Miss Denali".

I stormed out of there needing to get away from that intoxicating smell and those beautiful eyes, her sexy body, and all the feelings I get when I go near her. I had just gotten myself back on track and comfortable with life I didn't need another relationship and certainly didn't need another vampire around. I had sworn myself off the supernatural world and yet it had found me again. I needed to focus on getting Tala and getting home because that's all that matters: my daughter.

TANYA POV

Today I was finally going to meet my mate, I was so happy I couldn't wait for it. I had waited centuries for this person and we would finally be in the same room. would she run to me? would she want to kiss me right off the bat? oh god I was acting like a love sick idiot and we hadn't even met yet.

I walked in to class and started searching for my beautiful mate Bella. yes I knew who she was. The Cullen's had told me about her through out there visits when Edward had claimed her as his but I knew she was mine based on the scent that clung to Edward. She was sitting in the second row and I almost ran to her. I needed to distract myself so I started talking instead beginning with my introduction as I did every year.

I started speaking to the class and suddenly I hear the most annoying sound coming from the girl sitting right next to MY Bella, and that's not the worst part, no the worst part is when she had the nerve of actually asking MY mate out on a date. Bella is mine, all mine, and I am not letting her go. Nobody will stand in my way when it comes to getting Bella, No one.

She quickly stopped when I reprimanded her about not paying attention and to stop flirting. With that wench taken care of I counted it as a good thing, if not.. well lets not go there right now.

I needed to talk to Bella alone so I asked her if she could stay after class. She needed to be my teacher assistant because there was no better way to get close to her or keep an eye on her than if she was my assistant. When she asked me what she could help me with I wanted to say so many things but I refrained from doing so because I didn't want to scare her away. I didn't want to scare her away because that would be terrible but I couldn't help having a little fun so I said there is many things you could help me with and it was worth it when I got to see her blush. I made a mental note to make my Bella blush more in the future because she was so adorable when flustered.

Sadly I didn't get the answer I wanted, I was shocked and jealous and angry as hell that somebody got to touch my mate, got to be inside my mate, that some other being got to see her naked. If that child is Edwards I will kill him for abandoning his own child and leaving Bella like that. you don't abandon a good woman especially a woman like Bella you would have to be an idiot to do that but then it was Edward so... any way It only got worse when she said that it wasn't not Edward's child. Something happened there but I don't know what and I couldn't help my mate if she didn't tell me what was wrong. I could smell her fear and sense her unease about the subject but there wasn't anything I could do just yet she didn't trust me, as much as that thought pained me, we had only just met.

She ran from me after saying that she needed to get her daughter leaving me with out answers and worse without my mate. Still thinking about her daughter I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. did she have big brown eyes like Bella? was she as angelic as her mother? was her hair as soft and curly as Bella's? I didn't really matter what the child looks like I will forever protect her daughter and Bella. They are mine to care for and mine to protect.

I need to find out where they are living. I need to protect them the beast within me demanded it. She is my mate and her daughter is mine to protect too no matter who the child's father was...

After finding her address in the school's directory I ran to her place, I just needed to see where she lives so I could come back later, and maybe I was hoping to catch a glint of them. Bella was so beautiful and I wanted to see if her daughter looked like Bella.

Unfortunaly they weren't home so I ran in the woods to hunt, I needed to feed because all of this is taking its toll on me.

When I got home I met Irina outside happy to see me after a long boring day. You see I am the coven leader for Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Showing weakness is not my strong suit and Kate is the one person in my coven that's always trying to point that out to me when I show it.

"How was your first day as a teacher? Did you get to meet your mate? How is she? Is she beautiful?" Irina asked all of those questions in one breath too excited to care about Kate's amused smirk.

I didn't know how to answer that so I just sat down and started telling everything, from the moment I went inside that classroom until my mate ran from me. Irina was shocked to hear that Bella has a child. When Alice first called to tell me that Edward made everybody leave my mate she didn't say anything about a daughter. This was news to everyone and we needed answers and sadly the only person who could answer them wasn't here luckily we had her number on speed dial.

"I'm going to call Alice and make her explain I know there is something wrong with this picture cause there's a lot of the story missing and I want to know why" I muttered I didn't tell the others but I could see it in Bella´s eyes, the pain, the fear, something had happened and I wanted to know why.

I ran back to the woods and dial Alice´s number luckily she picked up after the first ring.

"Alice, we need to talk about Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

Did that just happen? What in the world was that? Why can't I just be done with vampires, I have put everything about the Cullen´s behind me and a new vampire steps in. She´s just going to leave me behind like the Cullen´s did. I can't have it, I can't take it! and the worst part of it all, is that I feel drawn to her. Is this the draw I felt towards this place? Her? No it cant be. I just have to avoid her for the rest of this semester. I am not putting my self through this again no matter how impossible it sounds because she's my teacher.

Wait she and her coven is the Cullen´s cousin. Why didn't I remember that? They will come here and I will do everything in my power to not run in to any of them ever again. I don't think I could take a run in with any of them, not after what happened. Edward left me on the forest floor, saying he didn't love me, didn't want me, and that I was just a toy for all of them, even Rosalie.

I thought Alice was my best friend, Emmet was my big brother, Esme was my Mother who I thought really loved me. I can understand Rosalie, she never wanted anything to do with me. Jasper always kept his distance so he didn't hurt me and Carlile was a father figure. My family had left me and that abandonment hurt so much I couldn't function, I wasn't human, I was a husk, an empty shell of Bella swan that drank herself to sleep every weekend. I was the pet they left behind without a care in the world that I was slowly drinking myself to sleep or that I got raped and had a daughter.

Oh god Tala I had to protect her. NO! I will not let them know that I am here. I will not let them near my daughter! Its all of thems fault.

Why didn't Alice see it?

This storm of thoughts was crashing through my mind as I was walking to pick up my daughter.

When I got to the school Tala ran straight to me. I picked her up and kissed her forehead before I asked her how her day went. She started talking about all that happened and how many new friends she got today. I was happy that she was happy. She is my every thing. I pushed all thoughts of Tanya and the Cullen's aside wanting to focus on my princess and her happiness.

I started making dinner and once again I was lost in thought. I looked outside to see my daughter in the garden playing with her teddy bear her grandpa gave to her. She was smiling and playing just any other child would and I couldn't help but smile. My little girl was so precious.

"Tala, its dinner time! Come inside and wash your hands before you eat, love". She ran straight to the bathroom Teddy bear in hand before coming down.

"Today I meet a nice lady in my group mommy, She had long blond hair and caramel eyes and was so funny she said her name was Kate and I really really like her. Can you please meet her tomorrow mommy?" I was shocked. A vampire in kindergarten? well Carlisle was a doctor so this Kate had to have amazing control.

"Sure honey" I said with a smile.

We ate our diner and watched a movie together laughing and cuddling, everything was as it should be Tala was happy and safe in my arms and that's all that mattered. When it was time for bed I helped her into her pajamas and I read her a story. She was out like a light halfway through the story when I tucked her in and turned out the light. I was still wide awake and decided to go outside for some fresh air. I sat on my front porch letting myself get lost in thought with nothing but the crickets as my company their clicking loud and clear so late at night. Suddenly there was movement but I could swear I saw blond hair.

"Tanya" I whisper and suddenly she was right in front of me.

"why are you here Tanya?" I was on edge having a vampire, even a vegetarian, one so close to my home where my daughter lay sleeping.

"I need to watch over you and your daughter Bella... You are my mate." Tanya said plainly.

I was shocked, so shocked that I couldn't even say anything. I am her mate? How, when, where?

This cannot happen again! I can just see it now. I can see how she´s going to leave me when she is finish playing with the human. No!

"I can't be your mate Tanya! I will not put myself or my daughter through this again!" I stood up and got inside. I started crying hard. Everything came back to me. All the hateful words Edward told me, the rape, how lost I was, how I wanted to kill myself but was to afraid to do so. This must be some sick cruel joke the world is putting me through!

After crying my eyes out I fell asleep on the couch too exhausted physically and emotionally to drag myself to bed. The troubles from my day somehow bled into her dreams because the vampire was in my dreams and I couldn't help dreaming about being in Tanya´s arms, all the sweet words she said to me, how safe I felt in her arms and when she was going to kiss me. I was in heaven in my dreams but when I hit the cold tile of the floor I realized I had fallen off the couch.

shaking my head I sat up it was light outside so it must have been early. Stumbling to my feet I headed upstairs to change and get ready because there was no way it was that bright outside and we wouldn't be late for something.

"Love, we are late and we need to get ready!" I yell to my daughter. To my surprise she was already ready and waiting for me.

"Who is Tanya mommy?" I froze mid-step what? How did she know that name?

"She's just my teacher sweety"

"Hm okay, can we go now? I want to go and see my friends"

"yeah just let me finish getting dressed"

When we got to her school we were already running late so I knew there was no way I could get to class without some trouble from Tanya but I wasn't about to just dump Tala and run. I was walking her to her class when she ran towards a blond woman, I could only guess that that is Kate. I put on a smile.

"Hi"

She looked me up and down with a smirk and I could swear that she whispered "lucky Tanya"

I am used to people checking me out. I know I look good its no secret but that doesn't mean that I like it.

She looked at me again that smirk still firmly in place.

"I'm Kate"

"Bella" I said still wary of the vampires that kept finding their way into my life.

"So you're the mother of this cute little girl? My, my is Tanya a lucky woman" she smirked at me again.

"Yes this is my daughter" I said with a smile smile. She is my every thing.

"Okey honey, I need to go now be good for Kate and have a nice day at school, I love you more than anything in this world" I got down to give my daughter a kiss before I left.

I sped through the college parking lot and scrambled to get to class but I was still 10 minutes late to class. Tanya gave me a smirk and said to see her after class. Fuck… how could I be so stupid to oversleep, I didn't want her to get anything on me to hold me back. taking my seat I made the most of it and took notes ignoring the way Tanya watched me but honestly it was impossible she was like a lioness on the hunt and she'd spotted her prey. I thought I might stand a chance if I got out of there before class ended maybe just maybe I could do it.

When class ended I was quick to throw my stuff in my bag and I was trying to run out before she could catch me, but alas I was wrong.

"Oh Bella, come here" can she have more sex in her voice?

TANYA POV

"Alice, we need to talk about Bella"

"What can I help you with Tanya?"

"What happened to Bella? She has a daughter for God sake! Why didn't you tell me about that? I don't care that she has a daughter, I just care that someone got to have MY mate before I did and that someone isn't even in the picture to help her! So please do enlighten me as to what the hell happened!" I all but yelled at her trough the phone.

"I don't know.. I really don't know. A couple of months after we left I stopped having visions of Bella. I thought she was dead, but I ran back to forks to check up on her and she was alive. Edward said she would be alright, that this is what she wanted. We all respected her wishes."

"She is not alright! She has a haunted look in her eyes, she won't let me be near her! Something is wrong and its all Edwards fault, What did he do to her?" I was so mad about everything. What happened to my mate? why was she so broken? why didn't they watch her? I needed answers so I could help her because there was no way I was letting her go through this alone.

"You need to try and talk to her, get to know her, I need to go now, I hope it works out for you guys soon."

She hung up on me, what did the Cullen´s do to my mate? I need to get to the bottom of this one way or another. I will get my answers and I will get my Bella. Bella is my mate, my reason for existence. I need to feel her. I need to make her mine. I will not stand by and se her suffering anymore. I started running around in Denali, hoping to clear my head. I thought that maybe Alice would have some answers for me but no. What are they hiding?

I lost track of where I was going and before I knew it, I heard Tanya whispered from my mates lips. oh the way she whispered my name I could imagine er saying it a million different ways and I would hear them all if it was the last thing I did.

I ran straight to her and she was the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on. She wore a black tank top that showed her well endowed chest and flat stomach, a pair dark blue boy friend jeans hugged her hips and a blanket lay at her feet. Her hair was in a messy bundle on her head and she was striped of makeup. I wanted to take her then and there but I refrained from doing so. My beast wanted to mark her, to take her, to drive away the other persons that got to have sex with her, to let everybody know that she was taken and they never had a chance with her. I told my beast that we couldn't take her yet, that when we could take her we will make her forget about every person out there. That satisfied my beast a little bit.

When she asked me what I was doing there I needed to tell her the truth. I told her I needed to watch over them because Bella is my mate. She was shocked and I could see tears forming in her eyes and this sad look coming over her. I wanted to take her in my arms and keep her safe from the world and the pain that seemed to follow her every where. What happened to you me beautiful Bella? I wanted to ask, but she said she couldn't be my mate and that she didn't want to put them through this again. Then she ran inside.

I was so shocked, I couldn't move. I just stood there, feeling lost and wanted to run after her. I wanted to comfort her and tell her I will never hurt her. But I couldn't my mate had rejected me and my body couldn't function. So I stood outside listening to her crying her self to sleep. Sometime through the night Irina came to check on me and I was glad she did it because it felt like I was going to fall apart. She just sat there with me and talked to me and listened.

Irina said something to me that I will always be grateful for She said "You need to stop being so focused on what happened to her and start trying to fix her. Show her what it means to be loved and safe, be the person she needs now. Let her come to you in her own way. She has been through so much and you can see it in how she is trying to protect her self from it all. She feels the pull, maybe not at strong as you do, but she feels it. Let her come to you when she feels safe enough. In the meantime, just be there in everyway she wishes from you"

I let that sink in and just sat there watching over the love of my life and her daughter.

After the sun started to rise I ran home to take a shower and change. Today I am going to speak to my Bella and try to worm my way in her life. I will do anything to be the person she needs now. I just hope that whats-her-name doesn't try anything today. The beast in me will not let that pass again.

I got to class and there was no Bella, I felt my heart sink at that thought. I needed to se her. She has to come.

Suddenly she was standing in my classroom looking out of breath. She was even more beautiful with her skinny jeans and fuck my life she had a see trough shirt on her. I could see her stomach, her white bra and her back. Is that a scar on her back? Okay stop this now, focus on being there for her and don't demand answers from her, she will run away again. I gave her a smirk after checking her out and said to se me after class. She just nodded and went to her seat. I watched her ass all the way, my my what a pretty ass, I just want to run my hands over that ass and bite it.

Okay focus on the class, I cant, I am just staring at my love.

I told the class to get a head start writing their paper on bipolar disorder so I could sit and get lost in my mate.I saw that Melanie girl or whatever her name is looking at my mate with lust full eyes. My beast started to growl at the thought of someone else checking her out. I wanted to light that girl on fire, but I manage to drown that thought.

Finally the clock struck twelve and I dismissed the rest of the class. I saw Bella trying to sneak out, but that was not my plan.

After 2 hours of watching my mate, picturing all the ways I was going to fuck her, to make her mine, picturing our future together I was so worked up that I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to. So I said in the muskiest voice I could muster

"oh Bella, come here"

I could see how that effected her, and I am not responsible for what is going to happened if I see that look on her face one more time.. the look of arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody.**

**I just got a beta so the first chapters i put out there is much better now.**

**Sorry for the confusion and i hope that you think that this story is better now :)**

**BELLA POV**

The way she said "oh Bella, come here" made me so wet. I cant help picturing her taking me against the wall or on her desk. I never would have thought that with those 4 words she throw me such a curve ball. I cant think straight. My mind is in the gutter and I don't know what I am going to do.

I can see that she knows… she can smell my arousal. I can see that she is fighting herself so she wouldn't just take me here and now.

"w-what do you want to talk to me about miss Denali?" I know I sound pathetic, but I need to clear my head.

"I want to talk about us Bella, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you and Tala, I will never hurt you or her. You are my reason for existing and I will do whatever I can to make you happy. What ever you need I will give it to you, I just want to prove for you that my family and I will not abandon you in any kind of way" I knew she was talking about the Cullen's it seemed they gossiped about me probably gloating to their cousins about the pathetic human they'd tricked

"You are my mate, You are mine and I will not give up on you. One day you will give yourself to me." I knew she wasn't lying but I couldn't trust her or any vampire for that matter no matter how much love I saw in her eyes, I just couldn't.

"I don't know Tanya, I am sorry... I need to go, please just.. I don't know."

Why cant I just let myself be happy? I can see it in her eyes, how much she care and is telling the truth but the voice in the back of my head, always says that I am not good enough for her or anybody else. I am dirty, tainted, ruined and unworthy of such love.

I need to stop thinking about Tanya for now. I have to get ready for tonight.

**Flash back from class**...

I got to my seat and I could feel Tanya undressing me with her eyes. I don't know why I put on this shirt today, maybe it was for her.. but I don't want to go there. Ignoring Tanya as best I could, I took out my things when Melanie sat down. I hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the first day but I wasn't going to let Tanya dictate my life that's how things had been with Edward and I wasn't going back to that life. I was independent now and I could do as I pleased.

Melanie leaned forward eyeing Tanya.

"Hey Bella me and my friends are going out tonight want to come?"

I couldn't think of a reason to say no, Tala was going to a friends house and I would be free until tomorrow.

"yes"

It will be good for me to get out of the house and try to focus on other things than Tanya especially with the glare she was giving me. I expected another talk after class but Tanya was silent seething and probably jealous but silent. This worried me but I wasn't about to talk to her she would draw me in with her charm or her intoxicating scent and I couldn't risk that.

I got to the school a little after one and I found my daughter with Kate. She seems to like Kate very much. I know it must be hard for the vampires to not be able to get kids them self, and since Tanya thinks we are mates Kate probably wants to take good care of her "niece". I have no problem with it, I know she is not in any kind of danger she is protected by a vampire for god sakes how could she possibly get hurt with Kate watching her?

Tala saw me and started to run to me.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

I picked her up and kissed my little girl loving familiar warmth of her little arms around my neck as she hugged me.

"Hi Baby girl"

Kate came over to us and was smirking at me. I didn't put on my jacket because I was so hot from Tanya staring at me. I saw Kate zooming in on my breast and lick her lips. Do all the vampires I meet have to check me out?

I know I have a great body, my stomach is fit and my breast is a good D-cup. If I am Tanya´s mate, shouldn't Kate keep her eyes to her self? I don't think Tanya would like it really much if she knew that Kate was checking me out.

"So Bella, how was class with Tanya? I bet she couldn't keep her hands to herself if that is what you are wearing" she winked at me. I started to blush and was unable to resist picturing Tanya fucking me. I shook me head to get rid of those thoughts I couldn't think about that now not with my daughter in my arms or with a vampire so close. Kate didn't seem like the type to not point out my arousal, in fact she would probably never let me live it down.

"Funny Kate, maybe for payback I should tell Tanya that you are staring at my B-R-E-A-S-T and see what she would do to you then" I said smirking at her. I needed to spell out breast so Tala didn't catch what we where talking about there was no way I was going to explain this to her and not blush like crazy. I could see myself becoming good friends with Kate but she needs to learn that I give as good as I get.

"No, no, no! do not tell Tanya, she will torch my ass if she knew that, I can't help it if I like what I see dearie" She got all nervous so I decided to play a little more with her, just for fun.

"Hm I bet it would be funny to see, I'll have to think about telling Tanya then" I said winking to her.

we said our goodbyes and Kate promised Tala that she would finish her story next time she saw her. Tala was sad to leave Kate but at the mentioning of her sleep over all thoughts of leaving Kate were forgotten and she was bouncing in her car seat.

"Are you ready for your sleepover at Julie's place baby girl?"

"Yes mommy, I cant wait it will be so fun, We are going to stay up all night!"

"You are huh? Do you think you can stay awake all night?" I laughed at her enthusiasm she was a little ball of energy I almost felt bad for Julie's parents but that was the price of having a kids sleepover.

"I'll try" she said smiling and started to run to her rom to get her backpack.

I drove her to her friends house and we said goodbye.

**End flash back...**

I needed to get needed to get ready for a night of worry free partying but here I was thinking about my daughter and the vampire who claimed to be my mate. I needed to get out more. shaking my head I went to my closet and . I cant wait to just let go of everything and have a great evening.

I got out of the shower and started putting on body lotions. Since I was alone I just walked around naked there was no one there to tell me not to and I enjoy my freedom, when I can.

I started getting dressed when I thought I saw a flash of blond hair passing by my window. I checked it though and found that neither Tanya nor Kate were hanging around my house so I pushed my worries aside and got back to my party preparation. I slipped on my dress and checked myself out in the full length mirror it was a short black dress, with an open back and it was about thigh length but barely. I started to put my make up on and fixing my hair wanting to doll myself up for once.

I was just finishing up my hair when my phone went off. Setting down the brush I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

" Hey Bella its Melanie I'm about 5 minutes away so be ready for me"

"ok see you outside"

After doing one last make up check I grabbed my purse and locked up before I went outside to wait for her.

When she got there I got in the car and we started driving to the bar. We talked about the class all the way though I tried to keep anything too personal to myself. I didn't really know Melanie all that well but maybe later on we could get to know each other just not at a club or bar that wasn't the time or the place for that kind of thing. We met up with the other classmates once we got inside and I couldn't help my self I got lost in the pounding music and sea of bodies on the dance floor. I was having fun and really getting into it but then I started drinking. You see once I start thinking "logical Bella" gets pushed to the back and "wild Bella" comes to play making me very laid back and say yes to all the wrong things.

After ordering several tequila shots we went to the dance floor. I was in my own little drunk world when I felt a body against mine. I could tell by the breasts in my back and hands on my hips that it was a woman and when they whispered in my ear I knew it was Melanie.

"You're so sexy Bella, I want you" she whispered in my ear. I was drunk and aroused, I wanted to just let go and "Wild Bella" was happy for some action.

I turned around and started grinding up and down her leg groaning and gasping as her thigh pressed harder into my heated core. I couldn't stop moaning till she kissed me. I knew I was doing something wrong, I felt like I was cheating on Tanya. "Logical Bella" was hitting me with waves of guilt till "Wild Bella" pushed her aside and ground down harder on Melanie's leg loving the friction. I pushed those thoughts away and left for the bar to order more shots I couldn't deal with thoughts of Tanya now that was the whole reason I came to the club to drink and dance away my worries.

I was heading back to the dance floor when Melanie grabbed me again pressing my back to her front grinding our hips together. If the friction wasn't enough to drive me crazy she started whispering what she wanted to do to me in my ear licking and kissing my neck as she ground into me. I felt myself becoming more and more wet of the images in my head. The problem was in my head it was Tanya doing all of that to me. she couldn't leave my thoughts not even when I was drunk she was always there.

Growling to myself I kissed Melanie again, _I wouldn't let Tanya control me,_ at least that's what my drunken mind thought. After a few more shots I threw all caution to the wind and took Melanie home with me. We were kissing in backseat of the cab ride home giving the driver quite a show. When we got home we stumbled inside and she pushed me up against the front door kissing and grinding against each other desperate for friction. we were having a heated make out session when she started touch my stomach, stroke my sides, and grope my breasts.

She found the knot on my dress and took it up, letting it fall to the floor. She was staring at me hungry and she moaned at the sight of my body. The feeling that I was cheating came back but I was too aroused and drunk to think about it. I wouldn't let Tanya put a damper on my fun not now when I was so close. I took her hand and led her to my bedroom she didn't waste any time and pushed me down on the bed. She crawled on top of me kissing every inch of skin she could reach before crawling lower. She fucked me hard and good. Our pace was fast and hard neither of us really caring I just wanted to relieve the built up frustration that Tanya had caused and I guess Melanie wanted sex but either way we were both satisfied by the end of the night.

The next morning I opened my eyes and felt a wave of dread wash over me. I was sore and had the makings of a killer hang over but that wasn't what worried me no it was the fact that a very warm body was in my bed and I started to panic. Everything came back from heading to the bar and getting smashed to the moment I brought Melanie home. Fuck. The only thoughts going through my head was "what have I done?, this should never happened, why did I drink so much?". I was starting to panic over everything so I told her to go home because Tala was coming home soon.

I know I lied but I didn't want that awkward talk with her. I wanted to have enough time to get over most my hang over and just think before Tala came home. After Melanie left I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink before I started to jog to clear my thoughts.

I could only think about Tanya. Do I want to give her a chance? My gut feeling tells me to give her a chance and let her prove to me that she is not like Edward. But my heart has been shattered so hard that I don't think I can ever get over it if she left me. After sleeping with Melanie though I couldn't help feeling like I had cheated and it was eating me up inside but I shouldn't be feeling this way we weren't a couple and no matter how much I wanted to believe it we weren't mates we couldn't be not after what happened with the Cullen's. Shaking my head I focused on my jog I wanted to clear my mind and prepare for Tala to come home not think about Tanya.

It was Sunday and my baby girl just came home after her sleepover at her friends place. She was so tired I didn't even get to ask her how her weekend went the poor girl had tuckered herself out from all the fun she'd had. So I just lifted her up and put her to bed after changing her clothes.

I got myself in bed and started to think about maybe talking to Tanya. Maybe asking her if she wants to come over to my place to talk. I think I need to do that but I didn't know when, today was out of the question with me still trapped in my emotional turmoil.

When we left for school on Monday, Tala was talking about what they did that weekend. They had watched movies, went for a long walk in the park, went out to eat and had a slumber party with 3 other girls from her class. I could see the happiness in her eyes and hear all the good memories she have from it. It's a good feeling to see and hear your daughter is happy. I never though being a parent would be so rewarding but my baby girl was more than enough to make me happy.

Kate met us at the front of the building and she was smiling at Tala when the girl ran up to her and smirking at me. I gave my daughter a kiss and left for my own school not wanting to be late and give Tanya a reason to keep me after. I just pray that Tanya will sit down and talk to me and hear my out. I owe her that. I feel the need to let her prove everything that she has said to me. But I will be careful.

I took my seat and started taking out my things when I saw Melanie come in. She smiled at me and tried to kiss me, I just turned my head so she kissed my cheek in stead. She didn't seem to mind.

"I had a great time on Friday Bella, I like you and hope you'll go out with me again" I frowned I could see the hope in her eyes and felt bad for turning her down but this wasn't what I wanted.

"I am sorry but I can't, I don't want to date anybody right now, My focus is my daughter at the moment" I felt bad for her but I couldn't tell her that I was kind of interested in our teacher.

"I understand that, but when you are ready let me know, and in the mean time we can just have sex. I think where really good together in bed babe" she said in a low voice.

I looked up when I was going to answer and saw Tanya standing in the door way. the vampire didn't have her usual hungry stare oh no she had murderess look in her darkening eyes.

This is not going to end well for me or Melanie.


	4. Chapter 4

**TANYA POV**

I was looking forward to Monday, Monday meant that I got to see Bella and be in the same room as her. Of course I would run by her house at night to check that her and her daughter were safe and sound but that didn't mean that I got to talk to her. She obviously doesn't trust me enough yet, but I think I am starting to warm up to her, maybe not the idea of me being her mate since she is in denial. I was worried that something was going to happen with my Bella when she was out with her classmates but I did not want to be the stalker mate. I wanted her to enjoy her time out with her friends even though I was jealous as hell.

With looking after Bella out of the question I decided to look after Tala instead. It probably sounds weird that I am sitting in a tree looking out for my mate's daughter while she's at a friends house having a fun looking sleep over but I cant help to feel protective over her. I know Kate and Tala have become close mostly because Kate works at the school Tala just so happens to go to but still the connection is there. Kate see's Tala as her niece and just wants to do everything for her. Tala is not Kate´s mate by any means but her niece and loves the growing familial bond between them. Before Kate´s change she was a warrior, a fighter, and very protective of us so she has all the protective instinct to protect that little girl though I doubt she will need them.

When Kate first met my Bella I could see how happy she was for me but I could also tell that she was envious of my mate´s body. We have shared many lovers between us over the centuries but Bella is definitely not going to be one of them. She was made for me and only I will touch my mate in that kind of way.

I can just picture the future we are going to have together, how its going to be when they move in with us, and how perfect it will be having Bella next to me every night. The though of always being able to touch her, have her, hold her and make her happy made my beast purr. The thing is until she's a vampire I will always be the overprotective, jealous, and possessive one since I am vampire and I'm the strongest one in our relationship.

You see if a vampire finds their mate in a human they will feel everything so much more than the human. Of course the human will feel the pull and want to be around their mate but they can't handle those strong feelings like a vampire can. Us vampires can't look at anybody else, touch them, have feelings for them much less have sex with them. The only person in our mind and our dead hearts is our mate and Bella is mine so she never leaves my mind.

Even though Bella is in denial about us being mates I can still feel her emotions about it. She is scared of it all, terrified really, of being loved and in love but I can feel the lust and occasional sense of comfort she gets when in my presence. I can't help but wonder what happened the night Edward left her and in the years that followed. There is so much I don't know about my mate and I kills me that I can't just ask her but I must be patient. I hope that one day soon she will have enough trust in me to talk about everything that happened so I can help her and give her reassurance that she needs because I will never leave, not now not ever I will always look out for her.

When the sun started to come up I left my spot in the tree so I could go home. I didn't want anyone to see my sparkling skin and I needed to get ready for the day. I ran back to the house enjoying the run so I could clear my head when I spotted the others. Irina, Kate, and Carmen was outside laughing over what Kate told them. When they saw me they smiled happy to see me home.

"What have you been doing all night?" asked Irina

"Nothing"

"Were you checking up on Bella?" Kate teased giving me a knowing look.

"No I watched over little Tala, it was quite and she should be safe at home by now... I feel bad that I didn't get to watch over Bella but I don't want to be that over bearing person in her life " they all smiled and nodded their heads.

"When are we going to meet the little princess and your mate Tanya?" Carmen asked.

She's probably a little jealous that Kate has gotten to know Tala and talked to Bella. the rest of them hadn't even seen them let alone talked to them. I think Carmen just want to have a little girl in the house so she could spoil all the time. Not that I would blame her because I would do the same thing and probably will when Tala moves in with us.

"I agree Tanya, we want to see them and meet them before they move in" Irina said with a pout

"Come to my class on Monday and you can see Bella there" I can't make any plans for her daughter, that is her decision and I will not control her in any way. Its a law in nature to never mess with a mother's young and that applies to humans too especially my Bella.

My coven went to hunt this weekend quenching our thirst enough to , just to talk and catch up and have some fun. It was a nice change even though I could feel the pain in my heart for being away from my mate for so long. I could feel her distress and her pain but I tried to ignore it the best I could. when we got home I couldn't fight it any more I had to at least see Bella to see if she was in danger because all the emotions she was sending me were really making me worry. Giving the others a short goodbye I ran to her house as fast as I could to check up on them.

I made my way swiftly and silently around the back of their house. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me while checking up on Bella and Tala. I peeked in to her bedroom listening carefully as she talked to a older man on the phone. I was almost worried till I heard her call him Dad then I felt kind of stupid for being jealous of my mates father. I could see how happy she was and it made me smile if my mate was happy then I was happy.

One thing I did notice about my mate home was that there was a distingue smell coming from her bedroom. The smell was, admittedly, familiar but I hope it was just Bella pleasuring herself. God forbid someone else touched her. I don't know what I might do if someone did because my beast was already at its wits end wanting to take her every chance it got but I held off wanting her to give in and come to me first. the bond could only be completed if our mating was consensual and I would never take her by force, never.

When she finally left for bed I couldn't help watching her change because my mate was a goddess in my eyes and that meant her body was nothing but perfection. I could imagine running my fingers down her arms and shoulders wondering how soft her skin was. All of these thoughts had me longing to touch her so when she was in a deep sleep I climbed into her room and kissed her forehead tenderly. I know its wrong but I couldn't control my self she's my goddess and ever so beautiful. Her deep brown eyes, her curvaceous body, the natural maternal instinct she has with how loving and caring she is towards her daughter and friends, her long brown hair, her big smile. I could stare at her all day and night list the millions of beautiful, wonderful, amazing things about her but I need to get out of this bedroom for Bella has this dangerous habit of not wearing clothes to bed.

After promising my beast that we will have her soon I managed to get out of her room and just watch over her and Tala all night long. it was a long and lonely night being away from my mates warm embrace but worth it if the her and her daughter are safe. it wasn't till about dawn that I headed home they needed to get ready for the day and so did I.

When I got home I just took a shower to get the night off my skin and picked out an outfit for the day wanting to catch my Bella's eye. I pulled on my skinny jeans and a low top that really showed off my_**assets.**___It was still early so I decided to go with Kate to her job just to kill time before I needed to be at school . It was nice to see Kate laughing and smiling with all the children it was good for her to be happy and children always brought out the softer side in her. I was laughing at some of the games Kate was playing when I saw Bella pulling up with Tala. My dead heart melted at how she said her goodbye with a kiss and a loving smile. She was so sweet and caring, a good mother, I wanted to take a picture of them together at that moment it was just so perfect.

I went with Kate to say hi to the princess because in my eyes she really was a princess.

"Hi Tala, I am Kate´s sister and my name is Tanya" I said to her.

"Hi Tanya, mommy has been dreaming about someone called Tanya, do you know my mommy?" she asked me seriously.

"Yes sweety I know you mommy. You are just as beautiful as your mom sweety. But I need to go now, have fun at school Tala"

"Thank you miss Tanya"

I looked back at them and couldn't help feel a little giddy about it all. She had good manners, a strong will, and a good heart. She is so much like Bella. I couldn't help smirking because the little princess had given me a little piece of information I want about to forget: Bella was having dreams about me. The bond between us was working even if she was in denial she knew she wanted me even if it was subconsciously and that was good. Bella's instincts recognized me and soon enough she wouldn't be able to deny her feelings anymore.

When I was walking to class I could hear everybody talking about different things but only one thing really caught my attention. I heard that Melanie girl saying that she had a great time with Bella and that she hoped that MY mate would go out with her again. I couldn't stop the growling as my beast slammed against its cage so I speed up I needed to make sure I heard that correctly. Luckily for the human, Bella said that she couldn't and that satisfied me a little bit.

But then I heard what really tipped me over the edge. That stupid human had had sex with my bella. She has gotten to touch, taste, and see my mate naked. I was so full of rage and I just wanted to run to her and tear her apart. I looked into Bella´s eyes and I could see the regret, guilt, and shock from it. I needed to get out of there, I needed to get bella away from her.

I saw Bella stand up and start to make her way to me so I turned around and started to walk further down the hall I needed to get out of there. When she finally reached me she took my hand and started to talk. I did not want to hear her excuses so I just pushed her against the wall and hover over her. I could see the panic started to form in her eyes, I could smell her arousal and all I wanted to do was rip up her clothes and take her. oh how I wanted to punish her. I was dying to wipe away that bitchs scent and make Bella plead for my touch. I was so overwhelmed with my emotions I kissed her. I dominated her mouth pressing my entire body into hers feeling the passion grow I knew I couldn't stay here, not like this because if I did I would take her and I couldn't do that and ran out, I could hear her calling out for me but I was so close to losing it and kill that bitch.

I ran to the forest and punched every tree and boulder in sight and killed all the animals I could get my hands on, drinking them dry trying and failing to quench my rage. I was so mad I started screaming my lungs out wanting to make this pain, this burning jealousy leave my body it was just too much. All I could picture was them together. Bella under her, getting fucked, kissed, touched. All those should be me not that bitch I saw black and the only thing on my mind was killing the bitch who dared to step between me and my mate.

I started to run back to the school because there was no way that bitch was going to live. I would lure out that girl away from the others so I could kill her for touching my mate but Irina's scent filled my nose and all thoughts of murder were put on hold. I skidded to a stop right when she came out of the trees landing in front of me in a crouch ready for my rage.

"What the hell are you doing here Irina?" I yelled too angry to deal with her right now.

"Bella called Kate and said you needed help so she called me and here I am"

I hissed my beast demanded I throw Irina out of the way and go through with my plans but Irina was quick to catch my attention.

"She hoped that you could come to her place and talk with her" she explained, she had her head bowed as not to push me further since I am in kill mood right now.

The only thing stopping me from running back to school and killing that bitch is that my mate who apparently wanted me to talk to her. I wanted to oh so happily decline but I could feel how scared and guilty she was. My mate needed me and maybe this would be the chance we needed to clear the air and finally get some where. Shaking my head I sighed letting my rage simmer down to a small flame before deciding to speak.

"Okay but you have to come with me, I can't do this on my own., I will not hurt Bella" I said.

She just nodded and started to run to Bella´s place.

I know in my mind and heart that I won't hurt my Bella, but I just needed Irina there so that I didn't do anything like rip up her clothes and take her. My beast wanted to dominate her and show her who was in charge, but I will not let her win. Bella has to give herself to me willingly because I will not take her by force. the constant war with my beast was taking its toll on me but it would be worth it in the end.

The closer we got to Bella´s house I realized I could hear her crying. My mate was crying, why was she crying? my protective instincts were at an all time high till I was inside. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms holding her close offering her comfort that only her mate could. Her sobs grew the longer I held her and I needed to clam her down before she had a panic attack so I started rocking back and forth and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I know she's falling apart and I am curious to as to why. was it the stress? did she feel bad? because I had been getting a ton of guilt through our bond.

"Bella honey can you look at me?" I said in my most soothing voice.

I could tell she was ashamed and didn't want to but finally she looked in my eyes and what I saw broke my heart. Irina gasped and sat down beside Bella offering more comfort. I wanted to throw her away from my mate maybe even out the window but I could tell Bella needed the reassurance that we wouldn't leave, but it doesn't mean I like having anyone, especially another vampire near my mate now that I was on a protective high.

"I-I am so so sorry Tanya, I know that's not an excuse but it's all I have" she sobbed her hands fisted my shirt her poor knuckles were in a death grip as of I would disappear the second she let go. her behavior was so strange I couldn't help thinking out loud.

"My Bella what happened to you?"

Bella buried her face in my neck taking deep, calm breaths. Frowning at my mates behavior I rubbed her back feeling her relax under my gentle touch.

" I'll tell you" she finally spoke her voice still thick from her tears "but please don't leave me afterwards, I can't take it, I need you to stay with me and just hold me This is hard for me to talk about and I don't want to, but I owe you an explanation for not giving in to this pull I have towards you" she said as tears started pouring down her face soaking my shirt.

"You don't need to if its too much for you my love" I said, even though I needed to hear everything that happened to her I was willing to wait as long as I got to touch her and hold her I would be fine.

"How much did the Cullen's tell you about me?" she whispered.

"Just that Edward met you in class and started dating you, He thought that you were his mate but figured out that you were his singer. They told me that you wanted them to leave after your birthday party because you got scared after Jasper attacked you." When Alice told me this she also told me that Jasper was so full of guilt and self loathing that they needed to travel away from them all because of the guilt Jasper felt.

Bella pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"they told... they told you that I was afraid of Jasper? I wasn't.. i'm not, I-i can't believe them "

I was a little shocked of that, why would they lie about that?

"what'd you mean you can't believe them?

"After my birthday party I could feel something was wrong. I didn't see any of them except from Edward. He asked me if we could take a walk in the woods to talk and I said yes. I knew something was up and I dreaded going in there with him. I just wanted to run to the Cullen's house and beg them all to come back. He looked me in the eyes and told me they where leaving" she was shacking from all the pain of the horrible memories the agony of the months that came after, of feeling like a husk all of it. Sensing her pain I pulled her closer and started rubbing her back trying to calm her down and nuzzled her hair purring at the delicious scent. She calmed down a little bit and took a big breaths trying to speak.

"I told him I was going to go home and pack and that I would be ready in no time. He just looked at me and started laughing... He said that they didn't want to play with the human anymore, That all I was was just a toy and that not single one of them ever loved me or cared for me. He said I never meant anything to him and that I was just something to help pass the time"

She was crying so hard now her chest rattled from the sobs. I held her close offering what comfort I could but that didn't stop the growls erupting from my chest. Even Irina started to growl. We both had black eyes and wanted to murder that son of a bitch Edward. How could he do that to my Mate? how could he do that to a beautiful, kind , loving girl like my Bella?

The beast in me wanted revenge and I can't say I wasn't picturing all the ways I would make him pay for what he did to my Bella.

"Bella, that is not true, You are not a toy for anyone and certainly not my family. I love you so much and I could never leave you and Kate loves Tala and is already in Aunt mode with her she loves that little girl so much, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar are all waiting to get to know you guys" I hope she heard me and that some part of her believed me because I can't stand to see my mate in so much pain, it was killing me just as much as her.

"How can you love me when I'm nothing? I am dirty and tainted Tanya and I think you deserve better than that" I looked at her confused and she saw it. Curling into herself Bella's tears wouldn't stop coming and she wouldn't accept my touch she shied away from both of us making my worry grow ten-fold.

"Bella... what happened?"

"After the they left I started going out and partying and drinking, not just a couple but a lot way too much actually... after this one party I got so drunk that I needed fresh air so I took a walk down the road I think That's when.. that's when this guys just grabbed me and...h-h-he raped me." She was crying so hard that I didn't hear her I really wished I hadn't so I thought. I looked to Irina to shocked to speak sadly she nodded confirming my worst fear.

I started trembling and growling i was so mad, no mad didn't cut it I was enraged. My beast demanded that I go to forks and kill the person who did this to my mate, who violated her, who made her feel this was! I saw so angry I saw black I was ready to go hunting for humans when a voice called out to me, it wasn't just any voice it was my mates, my Bella's.

"Tanya please... say something"

I swallowed my rage as best I could because killing some low life wasn't going to help my mate. Bella needed me and my mate was more important than my revenge. I pulled her in my lap and started to rock back and forth burying my face in her hair purring at her delicious scent. There was nothing I could do to make this better the damage was already done all I could do was show her I wasn't going to leave.

"You, my sweet Bella, are not dirty or tainted in any way You are beautiful, kind, stubborn, hard working, sweet and I love you. In my eyes you are perfect because rape doesn't define you as a person in any kind of way." I said to her in a sweet but firm voice. She needed to hear me and understand that I don't think of her in that way.

She leaned back just enough to look into my eyes searching for lies then she did something that really shocked me. She kissed me. I was so happy to finally have my mate kissing me that I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you please stay? I feel safe in your arms" Her voice was small but pleading she didn't need to plead with me, all she had to do was ask an I would do it. nodding hugged her closer.

"Anything for you My Bella"

Suddenly she started to panic. I couldn't understand why so I started growling ready to protect her from whatever was causing it.

"Tala! I need to pick up Tala, I can't let her see me like this"

"Calm down bella, we can have Kate bring her here. Just call the school and tell them that Kate is taking her home and it will be alright my love"

"ok" she seemed dazed but nodded and dug out her phone to make the call.

"Bella I'll run to the store and get some food to make for you and Tala. Is that okay?" asked Irina

Irina wanted to get out of that house, I could see how angry she was. Somebody hurt her family and that is not okay just wait until Kate hears it. The whole family would be in an uproar about the treatment of my mate both by the Cullen's and how Bella's life changed after their departure. I wanted to destroy everything in my path till I found the low life that dared violate my mate but my Bella needed me and I would not leave her, especially when I finally have her in my arms.

"Thank you Irina, I appreciate it very much" she gave her a small watery smile.

After a while she fell asleep in my arms and it was such an amazing feeling holding my mate so close, ah it was heavenly. I could hear Irina coming in with the groceries and putting them away in the kitchen. She came out to check and see if bella wanted anything but found her asleep so she started making Lasagna to them. It was best not to wake her now, my poor mate had worn herself out and didn't need to stress herself out over something like dinner.

Kate and Tala came through the door 20 minutes later laughing and smiling about something Tala said. I could see their happiness and just prayed that Tala didn't understand what was going on with her mother. A little girl shouldn't have to see her mother so broken especially an angel like Tala.

"Is mommy sleeping miss Tanya?" she asked me with her big brown eyes. She was eyeing her mother as she lay sleeping in my arms but then she smiled, almost like it was the perfect picture in her head.

"Yes baby girl she is and my other sister, Irina, is in the kitchen making food for us, Do you want to help her while I talk to Kate for a moment?" I was smiling to the little princess and she nodded her head and started running to the kitchen excited to meet yet another Denali. Kate smiled as she watched the little girl bounce off to the kitchen but seemed nervous about asking what had happened. Honestly who wouldn't be with Bella in such a state and me being one word away from snapping.

"What happened to Bella?" Kate asked

I really didn't want to talk about it but she needed to know as did the others so I might as well fill her in on it so I don't have to repeat myself. Taking a deep breath I told her everything, about what Edward had done, of Bella's downward spiral after their departure, and lastly about the rape.

Kate growled until a sudden thought struck her.

"Is Tala conceived from the rape?"

I was shocked, I didn't ask and I froze.

"I don't know" I stammered out. I would ask after Tala is in bed that way if anything happened the little angel wouldn't be around to hear it because again a girl like her didn't need to see or hear that kind of thing.

Kate nodded but I could see how angry she was. Since Kate is so protective over Tala she didn't want to think of her that way, as the product of such a heinous crime. No Tala was a beautiful little girl who loved her mother and loved to play and laugh. Kate would never see her any other way she just wouldn't. nodding to herself she went to be with Tala wanting to be close to her future niece because there was no way she was leaving her alone now.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA POV**

How could I be so stupid to think Tanya wouldn't hear what me Melanie and me were talking about?

When I spotted her in the door way I could see the pain, anger, and the jealousy burning in her eyes as she glared at us. I knew this was gonna be bad so I tried to go after her to talk to her maybe get her to listen to me but when I tried to talk she just pushed me up the wall. I wasn't scared of her, I knew she wouldn't hurt me but I was caught between a wall and a raging vampire, trying to control her beast. It's safe to say that things weren't really turning out all that well.

Tanya stared at me with obsidian eyes growling low enough for only me to hear as she pressed herself into me. I thought she might bite me but she surprised me by kissing me. when the shock faded I couldn't help thinking it was the best thing I ever felt in my life. I could feel every emotion from that kiss: love, longing, that burning possessiveness that all vampires seemed to have, all of it.

Why have I been this stupid? I need to make this right, I needed to take a preverbal step back and talk to her.

when Tanya finally pulled away I gasped for breath trying to get my mouth to work when she stepped away completely and ran. shaking my head I tried to call out to her, try and make her come back but she was already gone. There wasn't really all that much a human could do I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. letting my head fall back against the wall I groaned this whole thing was getting out of hand I needed help but from where? then it struck me: Kate! Tanya' sister worked at Tala's school she could help me right?

I pulled out my phone and called Tala's school hoping that Kate would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi this I Isabella Swan, Tala´s mom, can I please speak with Kate Denali?" I tried to sound not so out of breath but it was hard. My Tanya was in pain and I couldn't reach her but her pain could reach me.

"This is Kate, what can I help you with Bella?" she sounded worried.

"Tanya overheard something and now she's mad, she ran away and I can't get a hold of her Can you please help me? I need to talk to her and make this right, Please Kate, I will do anything I just need to talk to her" I was so upset that I started crying on the phone. My chest was tight as the pain and anger came crashing through our bond it was too much I was going to have a panic attack if I didn't get this straightened out.

"I will call Irina and she will get Tanya to your place. It will be okay, Bella just try to stay calm ok?"

"Thank you Kate seriously you have no idea how grateful I am"

"No problem Bella just get home safely ok? we'll take care of the rest"

Kate hung up and I couldn't help sighing in relief. A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders but there was still a lot of things I needed to do. I started running to my car wanting to reach Tanya as soon as possible to relive our pain because at this point it wasn't just her pain, it was ours because we both needed each other to fix it. I would do anything to make this pain stop and to do that I needed to talk to Tanya.

When I finally manage to get home I collapsed on the couch too emotionally exhausted and crippled by the pain in my chest to do anything else. I was scared of losing Tanya, I was scared of telling her the truth, what if she thought I wasn't worth it anymore? I know that I need to make her understand my reasons even though there is no good reason for this but I couldn't lose her, no matter what I couldn't lose her. Out of everything in my life, moving to Denali, choosing to keep Tala, out of everything in my life I knew I needed Tanya and I could only hope she would come to me now because I wouldn't make it if she didn't.

I started dozing after a while and I don't know how long its been since I got home but suddenly I was in Tanya´s lap. It felt so good when she wrapped her arms around me and started burying her face in my hair letting a deep purr rumble in her chest. I felt so safe, like nothing could hurt me ad I knew this was how things were supposed to be. No matter what happened from here on out I knew I was meant to be in Tanya's arms and I couldn't deny that it felt amazing.

Eventually we had to talk about what happened so I decided to start the conversation and asked her what the Cullen´s had told them about what happened between us and I was shocked, I couldn't belive them. Why would they lie about something like this? I was so upset at their lies and their betrayal I wouldn't be called a liar I would tell them what really happened so I did I told them everything:

I couldn't control my emotions and cried through most of it but I was so glad that Tanya was there to help me through them, even Irina was welcoming. I could feel how angry Tanya was about the rape, but I couldn't let her go and kill some stranger. I needed her here with me, if she left me there now I don't think I could take it.

I started to panic. I couldn't let Tala see me like this, she doesn't need to know anything about this when she is so young. I need to get my baby girl.

Tanya started worrying and growl till I finally spoke.

"Tala! I need to pick up Tala, I can't let her see me like this"

"Calm down Bella, we can have Kate bring her here. Just call the school and tell them that Kate is taking her home and it will be alright my love"

"ok" I nodded dug out my phone to make the call I had hoped to speak to Kate but all I got was the machine so I left a short message asking Kate to bring Tala home for me.

I put my phone away and just lay there in Tanya's arms I was so exhausted from the drama I couldn't help closing my eyes. Tanya must have sensed my fatigue because she shifted us till we were laying down on the couch and her hands were running through my hair lightly massaging my scalp. Before I knew it I fell asleep on the couch in Tanya´s arms. I feel so safe there that I couldn't help but snuggle into her side sighing before I let myself relax completely filling myself to sleep in her arms.

I woke up from Tanya kissing my forehead her cold lips jolted me awake.

"Oh t's dinner time, Love"

"oh.."

Rubbing my tired eyes I looked up slightly taken aback when I saw the love in her eyes. I couldn't help myself I pulled her into a kiss. the waves of love and warmth coming through the bond were too much I couldn't help deepening the kiss till air became a problem and we slowly pulled away. I looked in her eyes and saw that the love hadn't turned to lust it was still genuine love and it made me smile.

"thank you"

She just gave me a nod and a smile "Always"

My daughter came running to me with Kate and Irina after her. She was laughing so much from being chased by those two. I picked her up and hugged her close to me and felt the love coming from her laughter and joy.

"Mommy please don't let them take me, they are tickling me!" she said through her laughter.

"They are huh? What should we do about that?"

"Let's run from them together mommy, lets run to the kitchen and eat, my stomach is hungry" she said with a sheepish grin.

"okay, on three then baby. One-Two-Three!" we started to run to the kitchen laughing the whole way. I could hear the three sisters running after us at a human pace laughing at the little princess.

When we finally "escaped" the threats of tickles we sat down and started to eat. I had to admit it was really good it had been a while since I'd had a meal that I hadn't made myself. So this was a bit of a luxury for me and I took full advantage.

"This is really good Irina, where did you learn to cook?" I gave her a smile.

"I saw some cooking shows on tv and wanted to try it for you guys for when you would come over to the house and meet the family." I just nodded to her not really wanting to think about meeting the rest of their coven just yet. I was making major steps with the bond between Tanya and I but I wanted to meet the family a little later on in our uh relationship.

As the night went on we told little stories here and there till Tala started to tell the denali sisters from when she broke her arm from climbing a tree. I could see Kate started to growl at the thought of my little baby getting hurt. It was heart warming to see her get so protective over something that is normal for a child. They all listened to her attentively as the 5year old told her story and asked questions from the incident like what she was doing climbing the tree? and what color cast she got after words? the answers to said questions were " because I wanted to see the birds" and "a purple cast of course, because she liked purple".

After dinner I started to do the dishes since Irina made the food. I was scrubbing one when Tanya helped me, grabbing a dish rag and drying them for me.

"Can I ask you a question Bella?"

"yes" I wonder what it was there were any number of things she could ask me at this point.

"Why did you sleep with her?" I looked in her eyes and I could see them turning black.

"I can't give you a good enough reason, but I just wanted to let myself go, I needed to just be me" I could see it didn't make any sense to her but she was trying to.

"Didn't you think that I would be pissed because of it? You are my mate Bella and someone else touching you is not okay, I really want to kill her for touching you, tasting you, and seeing you naked, You are only for me and **not anyone else**." I could hear the anger and the pain in her words. I set down the dish I was cleaning and wiped my hands on my pants before taking her face in my hands.

"I know sweetie and I will do anything to make it up for you, anything you want... Just please don't kill her Tanya, this is my fault so punish me."

"I can't have you sitting next to her anymore, I don't know if I can control myself if she even looks at you with lust. You are mine." Tanya looked away but leaned into my palm.

"If the position for a teachers assistant is still open I can be yours, I will do anything to make this okay again, Please belive me." I tried to show her how much I mean it.

"You can have that position, that way I can have you around more, keep an eye on you" She gave me hug and it felt so good to have her arms wrapped around me.

After we all talked some more I managed to put the little princess to bed with two stories I finally got her to sleep. I went downstairs to talk with the sisters because there was a lot we needed to discuss. I could feel the questions in the air so I picked a seat and took a deep breath bracing myself for whatever they might want to know.

"Ask"

"Is Tala here because of the rape?" Tanya asked me straight.

"Yes she is… but she is mine, all mine. She is mine to care for and love, my angel, my daughter. I will not see her as a outcome of a heinous crime" I said with determination in my voice. I would always stand by my little girl, Tala may not have come from the best of circumstances but she was still mine and I would defend her till my last breath.

"We know Bella, I didn't mean anything bad about it, I just wanted to know We will never see Tala as anything but the little princess with the big smile and laughter. She is a loving child and we will love and protect her for the rest of our lives." Tanya said looking me straight in the eyes. I could see the sincerity in them so I know she spoke the truth.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Irina asked.

"N-no but I did see him again after the rape" I looked down on the floor, I couldn't to meet their eyes I was to ashamed of it. I thought I had made a lot of progress and in many ways I had but admitting this to them was... well it made me feel ashamed and weak.

"What happened when you met him again?" Tanya said with a growl.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and lifted up my shirt to show them the scar across my back. It was jagged but the skin around it wasn't raised as much as it used to be. The scar went from my right shoulder blade across my spine down to my left hip stopping just before my waist line. They all gasped their eyes wide with shock and horror.

"He tried to rape me again but I kicked and screamed with all my might, so he cut my back so I would forever have a memory of him" I felt tears threatening to fall and tried to fight them taking deep breaths to calm myself. Tanya stood slowly walking up behind me she kissed my shoulder while pulling my shirt down. She took me in her arms turning me slowly till we faced each other.

"My Bella listen to me, scar or no scar you will always be beautiful to me"

I felt so safe with her at that moment and I realised I would never let her go. She was the final puzzle piece to our life, yes our life because we were a package deal, Tala and I, and some how I knew Tanya wouldn't mind one bit.

Kate and Irina said their goodbyes and left us alone. I could see in Tanya´s eyes what she wanted, but right now I couldn't go through with it. Sighing Tanya pressed our foreheads together trying to hold on to what little self control she had being so close to her unclaimed mate.

"Bella, my beast is demanding that I take you now and make you mine, but I won't do it, I want to take you out on a proper date and show you how much you are loved But I will punish you for having sex with that woman, I will take you, I have to" I felt myself becoming aroused of the thought of Tanya being all possessive and jealous. I knew that I would be punished for what I did, but I didn't know how. I am really glad that she doesn't want to take me now. I don't think I could handle it right now its been too hard of a day for that.

"I understand Tanya, You will get to go through with your punishment and I will take it, Just promise me that you will not kill Melanie"

"Do not say her name, I will not kill her but you will not have anything to do with her anymore, She will know that you are spoken for and are not interested in any kind of relationship with her, Is that understood?" she growled her eyes turned obsidian once more her beats demanded submission and I wouldn't fight it I had been the one at fault so I would take the punishment.

"Yes Tanya"

after a moment she pulled me closer breathing in my scent and relaxing now that that was over with. I loved the feeling of her arms around me and couldn't bear to be with out them when it struck me that I might have to sleep with out them I couldn't help asking something that made me blush a little.

"Do you think you could stay the night? I just want to fall asleep in your arms…" I asked shyly.

She scooped me up in her arms and carried me up to my bedroom. I started laughing from at her antics.

"you can put me down now Tanya, I needed to brush my teeth"

"fine but I don't expect these arms to be empty long"

Rolling eyes I did my nightly routine but when I got back she was already in my bed in just her underwear. I couldn't stop myself from checking her out she was so sexy. Her flat stomach, her big breast, and long legs. I felt my mouth go dry and started to lick my lips her eyes got black and she started to growl. It was a dangerous game that kept going on between us even unintentionally but neither of us could help it.

"Take off your clothes Bella. I want to see you change" she growled out.

"I only sleep in shorts" I looked her right in the eye watching them grow darker if possible.

In the blink of an eye she was right in front of me her hand rested on my shoulder slowly going lower and lower till she reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it up. Little by little started undressing me. My body wanted her to take me now, but my head told me to stop her touches were like cold fire across my skin and each one was more addictive then the last.

"Please Tanya, I promise you can take me whenever you want, but tonight can you just hold me?"

Tanya lifted me up and laid me down on the bed pulling the covers up around us. She got in behind me and put her strong arms around me my waist and started to purr while stroking my back. I feel asleep right away, with no nightmares just the sound of Tanya purring with her scent filling my senses. This was going to be the best night of sleep in my life and it was all thanks to Tanya.


	6. Chapter 6

**TANYA POV**

It felt like heaven having my mate in my arms as she slept. I couldn't help but stare at her all night long and thinking of the future we had together. There were a million things I wanted to do once we moved in together from what color the walls would be to how big of a bed we would get. I smiled at that thought because I knew that she was finally accepting our bond and soon I would claim her knowing this my beast started to purr at the bliss that was to come. Pushing away such thoughts I looked down at my mate as she snuggled deeper into me. The alarm started going off and I was sad when I heard her heartbeat starting to pick up I just wanted to hold her forever, keep her safe and make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

"Good morning beautiful" I whispered in her ear. I could feel the shiver go through her body and I felt myself starting to smirk loving the reaction only I could cause.

"Good morning Tanya, what time is it?"

"Its 7 o´clock".

She looked in my eyes and started to get up I expected her to go through her morning routine when suddenly she fell in my lap and started kissing me. She knew what she was doing when she ground her body more into mine as our kiss started heating up and I could feel her hardening nipples. My arms slithered down her waist and grabbed her luscious ass and started to give it a squeeze. I could hear her moan and I felt my control starting to slip away, oh how I wanted to give in but this wasn't the time or place not with the possibility of Tala bursting in on us.

"Bella we need to stop, I promise I will have you soon but not now. You need to get ready for school and get Tala ready" I said with regret in my voice.

She slid off my lap and gave me a smirk, I could see it plain and clearly now that this was her intention all along. Getting me all fired up and just leave. If that is how she wants to play it, bring it on, she'll lose and I will get her under me begging me to take her. Smirking I shook my head at my mate leaving her to get ready on her own I didn't want t tempt myself after her little stunt, no matter how sexy it was.

Heading down stairs I check on Tala who was sitting at the table wiping sleepys out of her eyes half dressed in a t-shirt, purple tights and an orange Tutu. The girl was adorable but then again when wasn't she adorable? giving her a small wave I grabbed her a bowl and some cereal before taking out the eggs and a pan I wanted to make Bella some breakfast before I left. Whipping up an omelet I covered it and put it in the microwave for later and gave Tala a glass of juice before heading out.

"I'm going home to change, I'll see you in class" I called before lcoking the door on my way out. I had to get ready for the day too and check in with y family after the emotional battles of the last few days.

Running home I tried to shake off the My coven gave me a big smile when I ran trough the door and asking me how my night was. I just smiled back and said it was amazing and that I needed to get ready for school.

When I got to the school I started moving a desk up to my desk so Bella could sit with me, I didn't want her near that girl anymore, I couldn't stop her from looking at my mate but I could do everything in my power to stop her from talking and sit near my Bella.

People started to arrive to the classroom and I could see that Melanie was looking for bella. I gave her my best glare and she moved to her spot.

Suddenly bella walked in class and I felt my jaw drop to the floor. She was wearing a short skirt with a shirt that was glued to her body, her hair was in a ponytail and her glasses was on.

_Did she actually think that I was going to concentrate on anything but her now?_

I will admit she is good, but she won't get away with it.

I could hear some of the boys whispering about Bella and how hot she looked. I felt myself starting to growl but swallowed it before it could startle anyone I couldn't draw attention to myself but I could control this class. No matter what she thought she was going to sit with me and I will play with her when I want.

"Do you think that you will win this game my love?" I said to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me in an innocent voice but her eyes betrayed her. I could see the challenge in them, oh I loved a challenge.

I started to teach the lesson and I got a text on my phone surprised I continued lecturing till I figured we were at a good point to stop so I could check my phone. I asked everyone to read chapter 2 and start writing their own thoughts on the subject. I knew how long the chapter was and with how detailed I wanted their responses or thoughts on paper to be I would have a while before they started getting antsy. Walking back to my desk I sat down and checked my phone thinking it was Irina or Kate wanting something when to my surprise it was my Bella and she had made a rather dirty play.

**I don't have any underwear on me – B**

I couldn't think anymore any possible thought process died and the gears in my head had come to a screeching halt so I just sat in my chair turned on. All I could think about was that my mate was naked under her skirt. There is no way she would go to lunch with her friends, not now. Oh no, she will stay her and get what is coming to her because there was no way you could play with this fire and not get burned. My Bella is so beautiful and I can't wait till I have her wrapped around me.

**Do you want me to lose control right here and now? You will stay behind in the lunch break and you will see what it does to me – T**

I heard her chuckle at my message and I turned around and saw her looking at me and she gave me a wink. I felt my phone vibrate one more time knowing full well who it was and I had to keep my composure as I dared to open it.

**I can't love, have a parent conference at Tala´s school ;-) –B**

This was her plan all along, I could see it now. She would get me all worked up again and leave just like she had this morning. My beast is all over the place now. Demanding me to take her, to punish her, to make her see who's in charge. I feel myself losing more and more control over my beast. I needed to get a grip or give in before I tackled my mate from across the room and took her on the table in front of everyone here.

"Bella could you join me in the hallway please?" I asked knowing she would come even if I hadn't asked.

She got up and started to walk out I didn't let her get far before I caught up to her. There was no way I was letting her get away not after all the false starts today. I dragged her to the bathroom and wasting no time as I lifted her up to the sink. I spread her legs and reached under her impossibly short skirt groaning when I felt her wetness. She moaned when my fingers made contact with her clit and I lost all my control. Her delicious scent was filling the room and the warmth of her around my fingers hand unconsciously drawing circles inside her intoxicating warmth. I started to fuck her loving the moans and gasps falling from her lips picking up the pace I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers. There was no way she would last long but this is not how it was supposed to happen. I tried to get some kind of control but my beast hissed and my sensitive nose took in her heady scent making it impossible to stop myself so I picked up my pace her till she came, unable to do anything but cry my name.

I slowly brought her down from her high before pulling my fingers out slightly ashamed and embarrassed at my lack of control.

"I am sorry Bella, please forgive me. I couldn't control my self anymore" I looked in her eyes and all I could see was love.

"Make it up to me tonight and its okay." She gave me a kiss and started to walk out of the bathroom.

I was shocked by her sudden exit but I would make it up to her that was for sure. when I left the bathroom I saw my mate leaving school grounds. I felt so guilty for doing this to her, I know she was testing my self control but this is not how I wanted it to happen. I wanted to take her out on a date, show her how much I love her, and that she will always be my number one.

I had too many thoughts whizzing around my head to think of just one way to make her feel loved and I had to figure out how I was going to make it up to her tonight.

I knew the best way to start it would be to get help because what better way to get everything done than with a little help from my sisters? I started making phone calls to set everything up I wanted things to go smoothly so it was best I tell them now while we still had time. First I called Irina to get her to go to the store an buy some lights and candles, to set the mood of course, then I asked her to buy some food so I could make Bella an amazing dinner and after that I asked her to send Bella a text to hang out to keep my mate distracted. She happily agreed to my plan making my day that much easier and my plans for Bella all the sweeter.

I knew Bella was in a meeting with Kate at Tala's school so I texted her to ask bella if she could take Tala for tonight. When I got the answer it really started to piss me off, Kate should know better than to make such "provocative" comments, anything that has to do with Bella would set me off.

**Yes I will take the princess, but I also want to have fun with bella –K**

I have to have a talk with her soon because there was no way in hell I was sharing my mate, my days of threesomes and other sexual adventures was over I was a one woman kind of girl now. Sadly before I could respond that damned human Melanie came out of nowhere looking confused but for some reason when she saw me she got the bright idea to come talk to me. Did this girl have no self preservation?

"Miss Denali, have you seen Bella? I need to talk to her but I can't find her" that stupid human girl asked me. Why can't she just leave my mate alone? I don't want her anywhere near my Bella, not after I found out that she got a taste of her.

"She is not here" I said to her with a look that could kill.

"Do you know where she is?" _was this human deaf?_

"At her daughters school"

"Oh, then I'll just wait until she gets back" she said with a smile. I wanted to rip her to pieces but I promised Bella that Melanie could live.. that is if she can behave her self.

"You do know that Bella is off the market for you?" I don't like the look that Melanie has in her eyes.

"She didn't say anything this weekend so no But I will take my chances and see" I wanted to slap her so good. Is she completely stupid? Does she really think that she will get Bella?

"You don't have a chance with her" I said with venom dripping out of my mouth. Just the thought of her in bed with my mate got my beast thrashing around in its cage to free it self.

She gave me with a knowing look and I could see that she took the challenge. She will not get in my way when it comes to keeping Bella. When she turned around and started to walk away I wanted to go after her and dispose her but suddenly Bella was standing there and I felt myself getting lost in all that she is.

Melanie went to Bella and started to talk to her, I wanted so much to go up to them to make sure that she kept her hands to herself but I needed to trust my mate that she could handle it.

"Bella I am really like you, will you please go on a date with me?" I growled under my breath when that _thing_ said that to my mate. Who does she think she is?!

"I am sorry Melanie, I don't feel that way for you My heart belongs to another woman and I can't see myself with anyone else but her" my beast jumped for joy at that moment.

I saw her walking towards me with a smile on her face, suddenly Melanie grabbed my mate and turned her around and kissed her. she kissed my mate. she _kissed_ my mate. SHE KISSED MY MATE!

I reacted on instinct and had her against the wall before she could blink. The human was terrified and shocked trapped between the two emotions her body was too shocked for her puny human brain to comprehend what had happened. I didn't care that I was scaring her she had not only touched my mate without her consent but she kissed her right in front of me and I was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Do not touch her, she already said No and You will respect her wishes or I will get you thrown out of this class and this college before you can blink. Is that clear?" I was trying everything in my power not to kill her. How dare she touch bella anymore than she already has, and especially when Bella said no!

I let her go and backed away not daring turn my back on this filth. I grabbed Bellas hands and started walking out of the classroom I needed to get Bella away from that human as fast as possible before I lost control and did something we would all regret but that damned human needed to learn a thing or two about self control. Bella followed her hand safely in mine I could feel the worry and anxiety rolling off her even as she made small circles in the top of my hand with her thumb. Her warmth soothed my beast but didn't make it go back in its cage but that's why I was leaving, the sooner I got us out of there the safer everyone would be.

"Are you okay Tanya?" I could hear the insecurities in her voice and that she was scared that I was going to snap at any minute now. Who could blame her, I was livid.

"I am okay, just mad but having you here with me helps me calm down, How did it go in your meeting? Is all well with little Tala and the kindergarten?" I just wanted to concentrate on something else and Bella easily caught on smiling softly.

"Yeah, she's smart and has a lot of fun with Kate and the other children, She's made so many friends and is very curious in class, She is very smart for her age" she said proud of her little girl. I just smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Bella is it okay for Kate to take Tala for tonight?" I asked while getting in my car. She stopped and looked at me, I couldn't read her but I hoped she said yes.

"Why would Kate take Tala?"

"Because I wanted to make everything up to you tonight, but she can be there if that is better for you" I hope I didn't cross a line with my mate now. I know I have no right to make arrangement for her daughter but I was hoping for some privacy for our date.

"This time it is okay, but next time tell me before you do something that involves Tala" I could hear the disapproving tone and it was obvious that she didn't like it and I felt bad. Maybe one day she will trust us I could only do what I could to earn it.

It was a quiet drive to my house too many things had happened in such a short time I was a little worried but confident that I would make Bella smile again before the night was through. Kate took Tala home so we didn't have to pick her up and Kate would look after her so she would be safe and of course happy Kate loved that little angel so much they were practically Aunt and niece already. I could see the sun starting to set and I wonder how Tala would take our skin in the sun. she knew nothing about vampires so I hope its not a big deal with her.

I could her laughter when we drove in the road leading to our house. I wasn't surprised to see Tala outside playing with Kate they were inseparable. When little Tala saw us she started to run towards the car Kate swooped in and picked her up so she wouldn't get hurt making her laugh as she tickled her. Bella started to go out the car and take Tala missing her little girl after a day of school. It was so sweet to look at those two if I were human I would get cavities they were so sweet! I could really see the love that those two shared and it brought joy to everyones heart that they would be joining our family.

"Mommy can we go and swim in their pool?"

"You have to ask Tanya, Kate, and Irina if that is okay with them it's their house and their pool"

Tala looked at us with her big blue eyes and a little pout.

"Can we please swim?"

"Yes" was said from everyone we all looked at each other and laughed at how we all said it in sync.

We all went in the house to change to bikinis and get towles before we took a walk to the pool house. When we arrived Tala was by the pool looking at the giant pool before her she had a bathing suit with Hello Kitty on them, she looked adorable as always. I got in the water before Tala so I could catch her, I did not trust her to jump in the pool alone without anyone of us in there before. She screamed when she jumped in making a good sized splash from all the momentum, when she came up for air she was laughing so hard.

"Are you having fun princess?"

"YEEEEES, more Tanya more!" she squealed out.

I picked her up and put her on the pool floor so she could jump high with my help. She spring on her tiny legs and jumped in my arms again and laughed all the time splashing me till I heard the door close. Looking up I expected to see the others but what I saw made me growl and my beast thrash in its cage. for there across the way was Kate standing far too close to Bella checking her out big time. Knowing there would be trouble I carried Tala over to Irina so that she could play with Tala and keep her distracted till I handled my sister. climbing out of the pool I stalked toward them the predator in me coming out more now that my mate was being eyed by a fellow vampire.

"Kate get your eyes of my mates body now" I said with a growl barring my fangs.

"Aw come on Tanya, you know I want her too, just let me play with you one time" she smirked at Bella and I _SAW_**_RED!_**


End file.
